Big Brother Complexity
by Nichiko
Summary: It's not always Vanitas's fault he gets punished for doing something wrong. It's Sora's problems. Only Ventus has a better way of solving Roxas's problems. [VanVen, AU]
1. Babies

Big Brother Complexity

* * *

I need you to search up on deviantart, "Kingdom Hearts Big Brother Complex" and if you find a pic with Ven, Vani, Sora, and Roxy all together, click on the user's profile, and look at ALL the pics. Just an idea.

* * *

"Hey! Big brother!"

Vanitas looked up from his DS and sighed when he saw Sora's smile. Usually this meant Sora had something ridiculous to show him. "What is it, Sora? I'm in the middle of something." He took this break as a chance to take a gulp of water that he left sitting on the counter next to him. With his free hand (His DS was next to him), he twirled a black lock of hair in his finger, and Sora impatiently waited for him.

He rolled onto his back on the plush carpet, while Sora squatted to meet down with his brother's gaze. Blue stared into gold before Sora looked away.

"Guess what? Me and Roxas learned how to make babies today!" he chirped happily, and Vanitas spit out what he was drinking immediately. "_What_?!" Sora eyed his brother angrily, and repeated, "I learned how to make _babies_ today!"

The teen's expression darkened as he stood up, and Sora cocked his head to the side, unsure of his brother's actions. "It looked hard at first, but it was kinda easy..." Sora continued, before Vanitas slapped his hands over his brother's mouth.

"Not. Another. Word."

Vanitas pulled down a sleeve from his sweater, and patted his little brother on the head, bending the cinnamon brown spikes. "And who exactly taught you?" "The man who you call an old geezer." When those words left Sora's mouth, Vanitas froze.

"Stay here Sora," Vanitas picked up the five-year-old and set him on the couch. "Big brother has some business to attend to." The black haired teen pushed the front door open and waved goodbye to his brother.

As soon the door was shut, Vanitas held the X- Blade and his bat up to his shoulder and smiled. "Someone will have a slow, painful death today."

* * *

Ven eyed Vanitas when he saw his boyfriend walking down the sidewalk, X-Blade and a bat clearly visible. Something wasn't right. "Roxas, so how was school?" Ven asked turning to face his little brother. "Fine, and today I learned to make babies."

Silence erupted, and the soft wind blew their spiky hair to one side, as Roxas fumbled with his heavy burden for a backpack.

Ventus laughed and forced a smile, being slightly oblivious to the conversation. "So you learned to make- wait, what." "Babies." "... and who taught you?" "The man who lives across the street was our substitute."

"... so how do you make babies?"

Roxas looked at Ven with an expression that read, "Really?" and huffed, "Replace 'Y' with 'I' and add 'E and S'."

Ven facepalmed and his expression darkened. 'Oh Vanitas... what are you going to do?'

Ven looked down again when he felt a light tug at his shirt, and looked down at Roxas. "Where was Vanitas going with that bat?" Ven froze, and thought up a reasonable answer. "Um, going to play baseball?"

"But it's that bat spiked with nails and screws... X-Blade too?"


	2. It's a Girl

Big Brother Complexity

* * *

I know it's a bit sudden but...

Xion was born. How or who's the mother... I have no idea.

"Ah!" Sora exclaimed as he peeked at his newborn little sister. The little girl balled up her fists, and her eyes fluttered open, a blue just like Sora's. Xion whined a little, and bawled when Sora continued to stare. Roxas peeked over his friend's shoulder, and jumped back when he saw the pained expression on the girl's face.

"Vanitas! She's crying!" Sora exclaimed, backing away from the crib. Ven looked up from the couch, and Vanitas walked over to his little brother. "Sora, I told you not to keep staring at Xion. You're freaking her out."

Sora huffed, and crossed his arms.

"Van, she's probably hungry," Ven reasoned, and Roxas looked back into the crib. "She's getting quieter," he observed, and Vanitas handed him a warm drinking bottle.

Roxas looked at him and held it up. "And what am I supposed to do with this?" The five-year-old asked, and Sora looked up at his big brother. "You have to feed her, and Ven will have to change her after," Vanitas merely stated, and Ven yelped at the sound of his name.

"Wait, why me?" he sputtered, blushing a bit.

Vanitas didn't make eye contact with him, and crossed his arms, "You'll get the message." Roxas peeked down at Xion, who seemed to be waiting patiently for her nourishment.

He slowly handed it to her, which she immediately grabbed with her tiny hands. Xion flashed a quick, petite smile, and started to suck on the nipple. "Ven, change the baby," Vanitas announced, tapping the blonde's shoulder. Ventus huffed in annoyance, and knowing he would never win a fight with Vanitas, he rolled off the couch and dragged his feet to the crib.

"Now Sora's a big brother!" Ven glanced at Sora, who smiled.

* * *

Ven busied himself with changing Xion- it wasn't really that hard. Xion slowly drifted off into sleep, occasionally gurgling a little. Roxas tugged on Ven's shirt, and yawned. "Xion looks kinda different," he said, and Ven looked down at him.

"How's that?" he asked, and Roxas crossed his arms.

"Why doesn't she have a pee-pee like us?"

Ventus's eyes widened, and he forced a smile. "Hm, that kind of question already, huh? Well it's because Xion is a girl," he stated, hoping things couldn't get any worse.

Sora peeked over the crib again and chirped, "Come on, Roxas! It's 'Come-on' sense!" (He means common)

Vanitas eyed the three from the couch, and turned away sputtering when he heard Sora's next question. The five-year-old turned to face Ven and innocently asked, "Then when will she grow one?"


	3. Marriage

Big Brother Complexity

* * *

Everything is going too fast in this family. It is a sudden, but Aqua is getting married.

With whom is depend on you.

People in the rows chattered relentlessly, while cries and claps were heard for the newlywed couple. Ven smiled broadly, and Vanitas just idly stared. The blonde teen mentally groaned when he felt a light tugging on his suit. Vanitas and Ven in suits... *snort*. Anyway...

Ven looked down to see an awfully bored Roxas, and an energetic Sora. "We have a question!" Sora chirped, and Roxas kept his casual expression.

"Sora? Roxas? What is it?"

Sora looked down before asking, "Umm... Why exactly do brides wear white during weddings?" Ven froze when a realization hit him; he really didn't need to tell Sora and Roxas this stuff. Yet.

Ven faced his boyfriend and pulled on his shirt. "Hey, Vanitas, you don know what that means right (Because if you do, can you tell me)?" he asked, and Vanitas remained silent for a moment before his expression darkened, and his emotionless face twisted into that of a mischievous grin.

"So... you trust me that much to get an answer from me, huh blondie?"

Ven went silent as Vanitas whispered the answer to Sora and Roxas's question.

* * *

"A-are you sure that's not fake? You really want me to say that?" Ven backed away, unsure of what Vanitas told him. Vanitas growled and turned away, "You're annoying."

Ven glanced at the young boys behind him and forced a smile. "Brides wear white to show how happy they are." The two children went silent, and Ven's mind raced.

... Do you really expect Vani to say something like that?

Sora and Roxas exchanged glances before Ven asked, "What's wrong?" Roxas covered his face, and Sora nibbled on his finger. "Well, I feel really bad for Aqua-neesan then."

Ven felt slightly shocked by this answer and blurted, "Sorry? What for? Why do you feel like that?" Sora blushed a little before Roxas helped out. "Yesterday we asked Vani why grooms wear black during a wedding... he said you'll know the answer."

Ven went from unsure to shocked when Roxas continued to speak. "Not only the groom, but us too. That's what Sora means..."

"U-uh... t-that is..." Ven sputtered, tugging on his collar. The blonde turned to face Vanitas, and asked, "Oi, Vani, do you know what's going on here actually- HE'S GONE!"

Well, of course it's always Vanitas's little evil plan to tease our Ven here.


	4. Bullies

Big Brother Complexity

* * *

This part requested by my sister.

* * *

Today... I guess you could say it was normal.

If you think normal is when little kindergartners and first-graders mysteriously disappearing of an unknown cause which is also known as Vanitas.

"N-no, I haven't seen him," Ven stuttered, into the phone, occasionally sending harsh glares towards Vanitas, who, blissfully ignored them. "Y-yes ma'am, I'll get onto that."

Ventus sighed as he hung up, and Vanitas smiled, coking his head to the side. "So, how did it go?" The blond sent a quiet glare at his boyfriend. "How did it go?! Vanitas, kids all over town are disappearing because of you!"

The black haired teen ruffled his hair, and turned to face the other way. "It's not my fault, Sora said he was being bullied, so I took care of it." Ven groaned, and scanned Vanitas's appearance.

To tell the truth, he wasn't looking swell.

Vanitas had scratches visible all over his unclothed areas, and the most noticeable thing was that splotches of red, metallic scented liquid was dotting his clothing. "I mean, it's hard to do this for Sora," Vanitas continued. "I get all messed up, and my clothes get stained-"

"You possibly could have harmed loads of children, and you're concerned about your appearance. Why and how I put up with you is a mystery," Ven said, and Vanitas planted a quick kiss on his forehead.

"Because you love me," Vanitas smirked, and Ven pushed him away, embarrassed. "Check up on Xion, I'll pick up Sora and Roxas from school." Vanitas kept his grin even as Ven pushed the front door open to leave.

* * *

The children rushed out of the school as soon as the bell rung. Screams and yelps of the 'little demons from hell' as Vanitas always calls them, were coming from the playground, usually where Ven would find Sora and Roxas.

Ven looked around for a moment before a petite young girl came rushing up to him.

"Um, mister, are you Roxas's big brother?" she asked frantically, and Ven nodded in shock. "Because, it's Seifer, and-" Seifer. 'Isn't that the kid Vanitas hates so much?' Ven thought to himself, and fell forwards when the girl suddenly dragged him.

"Woah, wait!"

A small circle of children was slowly growing, and two mobs of spiky hair caught Ven's attention. A blond boy lay sprawled on the ground, and Roxas standing silently. "Roxas!" the girl called, and the children backed away when she and Ven came near.

"Namine- Ven-Ven?"

Roxas leaped into his brother's arms, and smiled. "I made a new enemy, just like Vani said!" he snuggled into Ven's arms, and the teen froze. "Vanitas..." Roxas looked back at the stunned Sora and waved to catch his friend's attention.

"You should've seen him, Ven-Ven! Roxas beat him down!" Sora fist-pumped the air, and the girl known as Namine bowed down. "You know, he started bullying Roxas because Seifer called him his 'fuck-toy'. Don't know what that means though!" she giggled, and Ven sweatdropped.

What was wrong with his generation?

Sora held onto Ven's shirt before looking back at the crowd and waving, to a silver haired boy and red haired girl.

* * *

"Hey! Hey, Vani, guess what?" Sora asked, jumping up and down on his brother's lap. Vanitas ran his fingers through cinnamon brown spikes and smiled. "What? Something happen at school?"

"Yeah!" came the reply, and Vanitas held Sora up.

"What happened?"

Sora grinned, and poked his older brother in the shoulder before saying, "Seifer called me and Roxas his 'fuck-toy'! Isn't it great?"

Vanitas's expression darkened, and he remained silent even after Sora started messing with his hair. 'Seifer huh? That little punk doesn't know when to quit.'


	5. Virginity

Big Brother Complexity

* * *

Based off of LadyChimera's comic on deviantart (O u O)

* * *

Another normal day in the speaking...

Please define normal... for this family please.

The five of them were at the beach, and it seems there was trouble. Yes, Sora and Roxas's friends were there too...

Sora and Riku kneeled down in the sand, a shoebox next to the hole they was digging. "You'll... be safe in this hole..." he whimpered, and Ven sent him a funny look while cradling Xion.

Vanitas held Namine and Roxas, while dashing towards the cold water, and they all either squealed or yelled because of the cold water.

Because you can't imagine Vanitas squealing.

Ven turned away, while thinking, 'Forget it Ventus. You know it's not worth it. Just. Don't. Ask.' "Sora, what's in the box?" Riku continued to dig while Sora wiped the sweat off his head with a dusty hand, and looked up at Ven.

He grinned sheepishly, and replied, "I'm hiding my virginity."

Ven blushed and closed his eyes. 'What did I tell you?!' He opened an eye when Xion gurgled, and sighed. "Sora, can I see your virginity?" Sora held the box close to his chest, and glared at Ven.

"You promise not to steal it?" he asked with precaution.

"... Yes Sora, I promise I won't steal your virginity." Xion watched with big eyes when Sora lifted the cover.

* * *

"Sora, that's not your virginity. That's a keychain of Virginia," Ven gritted his teeth, and Xion giggled. Sora stood in shock for a moment, before throwing the box down, and screaming.

"Oh my gosh, I had a vagina?! You lied! That's not what you said what a vagina looked like!" Sora fell onto the sand, and wiped his eyes to dry the tears. "Riku, I'm a girl!" Riku patted his friend on the back while Sora cried.

Unfortunately, Vanitas had overheard, and burst into fits of laughter, joined by the two children at his side. "Shut up vanitas!" Ven turned around and shouted at his boyfriend.

Roxas wiped his eyes, and looked up at Vanitas.

"Hee, hah... I don't get it. What's a vagina?" Ventus smirked and waved. "Have fun Vanitas!"


	6. Hatred

Big Brother Complexity

* * *

Now Vanitas gets in trouble... lol.

* * *

Chapter 6: Hatred

Now. Do you really think Vanitas could go a few minutes without wrecking something?

"C'mon, man. Hand me the tape," Vanitas demanded, holding out his hand. "Vanitas, you should learn the word 'patient'," Axel grinned, and the black haired teen ignored him.

"Like he will listen to you," Kairi scoffed, holding a bat on her shoulder. "You'd better hurry up, Van. Ven is coming home soon-"

Vanitas grinned, and wiped the debris on his pants. "Finished. Hand me the rope." Kairi facepalmed, and handed a long coil of rope to the teen. Short, muffled shouts were coming from the closet Vanitas apparently used the tape and rope in.

You really don't want to know what's in there.

"Everything is set," Vanitas murmured, and Axel gave a thumbs up. "Okay, now just-"

The sound of the front door swinging open caught the trio with surprise, and Kairi yelped. "Ven is home!" she hissed, and Vanitas quickly slammed the closet door. The nearly quiet screams from inside the enclosed space were heard faintly in the dead silence that followed.

"Hey, Van? Everything okay?" a voice chirped anxiously, and Ventus set Sora down on the carpet when his eyes met with everyone else's. Vanitas laid against the door, and forced a weak grin. "Sup?" Ventus blushed at the sight of other people other than Vanitas and Sora. Sora stuck a finger in his mouth, and crept away upstairs to his room, leaving the four teenagers downstairs. "Oh, I didn't know you had-"

"Mmf!"

Kairi's eyes went wide, and Axel facepalmed. "Vanitas."

Ven's boyfriend coughed in reply, and Ven trapped him with a glare. "What did you do." The blunt statement made Vanitas turn away, and Ven attempted to push him aside. "Let me see."

"There's nothing in here," Vanitas replied, blocking the way. He glanced at Axel and Kairi, and the two teens took a few steps back.

"There is. Let me see."

"There's nothing!"

"Come on!"

"No!"

"... sex."

"..."

Vanitas slowly edged away, Kairi and Axel went red at the few words that were exchanged. Ven stuck his tongue out at Vanitas, who crossed his arms. "Okay, what have you been hiding- holy crap!"

Everyone turned to avoid the glares Ventus was sending them. "Why is Seifer in the closet?"

Vanitas huffed. "Roxas said he was being bullied, so I took care of it."

"Vanitas, are you CRAZY?! I knew you hated the kid, but this isn't the way to handle things!" Ven exclaimed, undoing the duct tape around the child's mouth. Axel rose from the cushion. "In Vanitas's defense, we were in on it too..."

Ven switched glances from Vanitas, to Axel, to Kairi. "So you're telling me... that Roxas was being bullied at school, you told your friends, and you decided to take matters into your own hands, kidnap Seifer, and then beat him up while he is tied up?"

Everyone hung their heads in shame, maybe not Vanitas. But still.

"You guys are IDIOTS! What the heck am I supposed to tell his parents?!"

Just then, Roxas peeked from behind the kitchen counter, and grinned evilly.


	7. Alcohol?

Big Brother Complexity

* * *

If you're against Sora drinking, and getting drunk accidentally, turn back NOW. Didn't know if anyone did a Sora getting drunk fic before, so I did this.

* * *

Chapter 7: Alcohol...?

If you ever ask a five-year old to clean up your room, remind his big brother to not steal your cash.

"C'mon Sora. Clean my room please," Yuffie begged, and Sora smirked. "You need to pay me first." "Since when did you get so needy for munny?" the black haired teen exclaimed, balling up her fists.

Sora didn't flinch. Instead, he held out his hand. "200 munny," he said proudly, and Yuffie could practically feel her jaw drop to the floor. "You're kidding." "Nope," Sora grinned, and the ninja sighed.

"Cash, or-"

"Cash."

Yuffie grumbled something about never letting Sora into her house again followed by a string of curses. "Oh, don't go into Squall's room, it's a wreck in there!" Yuffie said before standing, and pushing Sora into her room.

"Have fun!" she exclaimed, slamming the door.

Sora looked around the room for any abnormalities. Nope. Just a bunch of clothes piled up everywhere. The five-year old got straight down to work, picking up things here, folding things there. It took around a few fifteen good minutes of his life to clean up the room.

'Just because Yuffie needed to catch up with Vincent,' Sora murmured to himself before wiping the sweat off his brow. Even though it still looked a little dirty, the boy proved it good.

"I wonder what Leon's room looks like," he said to himself, pushing the door open to walk down the thrust the door open with a grunt, and his eyes widened. Now Sora always thought Leon was a neat freak. He once told him, "When you're not looking, I'm gonna sabotage your room."

At that time, Leon forced a grin, and Cloud coughed in annoyance. Aerith cracked a petite smile, and Yuffie started laughing. Sora didn't take it seriously.

Sora burrowed deep into the mountains of clothes, and groaned when his head hit something hard. He opened an eye to come face to face with a small fridge. A tiny note came to match.

"Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid, Vincent, Tifa, and all you people, this is not for you. This means you Cloud," the note read, and Sora shrugged, His name wasn't on there so...

The boy tugged on the handle, and an assortment of bottle containing stuff he didn't even know was filled from the top to the bottom. "Woah," he smiled to himself. One bottle looked like it was filled with chocolate milk, and Sora frowned. Why didn't Leon let anyone drink chocolate milk?

Sora was surprised to find it already open, but he took a sip anyway. He immediately coughed and gagged out the liquid (which actually was beer if you mind). "What is this stuff?!" he yelled out to no one in particular.

He grimaced before tasting it again. But this time, it actually tasted better. (I hate beer) Sora eventually got one bottle down, and went on to the other assortments, before he was hiccuping, and clumsily walking around.

"Wha?"

The front door burst open, and many voices could be heard. "Hey, Sora! Vanitas is here to pick you up!" Yuffie called, and she frowned when she got no answer. "Uh, Sora?"

Sora crawled through the door, and slid down the steps of the staircase. "Ow." "Oh my god, Sora. Are you okay?" Aerith rushed over to the toddler, whose head was getting woozy.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." his voice slurred, and Vanitas frowned. "Sora?"

"Hic."

"Are you-"

"Hic."

"... why does he smell like a mixture of liquor, wine, and beer?"

Everyone froze, and the door opened again, Leon, Cloud, and Tifa entering the house. "Hey guys," Tifa greeted for her partners. Cloud glanced at Sora, and crossed his arms. "Why is Sora weirder than usual?"

Everyone turned to Vanitas, who opened his mouth to speak. "He's drunk! Where did he find alcohol?!" he demanded, bringing Yuffie close to his face. "It wasn't me, I swear! I told him to clean my room, and I told him not to go in Leon's!"

"Yuffie, he's curious. Don't single my room out," Leon scolded the ninja, who glanced at Sora to watch him stumble. Then silence erupted. "Leon, does this mean you have alcohol in your room?" Cloud asked, and Leon gulped. "Yeah, so what?"

"You're the leader of the restoration team! How could you-"

Sora suddenly shot up, like he'd had a dose of coffee with sugar and cake mixed together. That's enough for him. "This is boring!" he exclaimed, and he suddenly tore off his clothes (to Vanitas's dismay), and ran through the open door.

"Sora!" everyone screeched, dashing out the door to catch him. Whatever Sora drank, he'd clearly had too much of it. He outran everyone, and he took a sudden turn. The group lost him, and Vanitas glared at Leon.

"It's all your fault! My little brother is DRUNK!" he exclaimed. Before Leon could object, a man with silver hair walked up to the group. "Sephiroth, what is it?" Cloud asked, shying from th man.

Riku clutched Sephiroth's hand, and he seemed shocked.

"Do you have a boy with spiky brown hair, running around like crazy?" Sephiroth asked, and Vanitas nodded. "My little brother," he said, and Sephiroth facepalmed.

"Well, you know that cliff over there?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, he's taking a leak."


	8. Going CrazyNutPSYCHO- Vanitas's fault?

Big Brother Complexity

* * *

I got high demands for another chapter for this from my sis, so here goes.

* * *

Chapter 8: Going Crazy/Nuts/PSYCHO... Vanitas's fault?

Sometimes you just get that feeling... that someday you'd think you've gone absolutely nuts.

Ven's agenda was simple; take Roxas out to walk in the park while Vanitas took care of Sora and Xion. Simple. Yet... not so simple. "Roxas, please stop," Ven pleaded with his younger brother. "Stop what?" Roxas replied, dragging a withered tree branch on the dirt path. "Stop poking every single pile of bird poop that we come across. It's nasty and disgusting."

Roxas smirked, but didn't answer.

"One day," the little boy muttered, getting a little louder for every word he murmured. "I will create a snowstorm of freaking bird poop so that everyone will die except me and I will rule the WORLD!"

Ventus rapped his little brother in the head with his fist. "No. You will not create a snowstorm of poop. You're too young." Still, Ven couldn't shake the feeling that either Roxas was going psycho, Ven just needed to see a psychiatrist, this was normal behavior for little kids, or Roxas was just trying to scare Ven. All were horrible.

"Then I'll time travel so I can meet my future self, and help him rule the world," Roxas objected, crossing his arms. "... and who says you can time travel, Roxy?" Ven cooed, almost a little sickened of what Roxas has to say.

"I do."

"Oh no, little bro. I only took you out to walk around. Not to summon armies of bird poop to destroy the world."

Roxas huffed, and hit Ven on the head with the stick. "AHA!" Roxas cried, flinging his arms in the air. He dashed towards the end of the path, and Ven covered his eyes. "That little..."

* * *

Ven crept behind a nearby tree after finally cornering Roxas. Funny thing is, he had no idea where Roxas had gotten a loaf of bread. A huge flock of birds were approaching him, and Roxas was smiling evilly.

"YES! Come my servants, today the park," he announced. "Tomorrow the WORLD!" Ven turned around, and slid down against the base of the trunk. Either he was going psych, or Roxas was going psycho.

Roxas -innocent little boy he is- is summoning birds. Roxas continued screaming out orders to the birds before he yelled, "Yes, my loyal minions!" He rose his arms in the air, and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"DRAG ALL THAT YOU SEE INTO DEEPEST DARKNESS!"

Ven could've fainted, right there and now. Roxas went quiet, before looking at Ven's direction. Ventus snapped his eyes closed, and he felt the urge just to faint then and there.

Out of shock, he did. Faint, I mean.

Roxas sighed, and pulled a walkie-talkie out of his pocket. He pushed the button, and said, "Mission accomplished. Can I RTC now?"

"Not yet, Ven still needs a little surprise in his life," came a voice. It came out raspy from the distance, but the signal was strong.

"Come on, Vani. I did everything! Ven is dead, and I don't wanna drag his body home."


	9. Time to Testify Part One

Big Brother Complexity

* * *

A/N: I just realized this while I was watching trials on the news... and then I typed this up. This chapter is actually going to be serious. I have known a friend who got raped, but she loved VanVen. I dedicate this to her. Also, she adores little Sora, and she also wanted to see what it was like to have humor in a courtroom. Later on...

Okay, then maybe it's partly serious...

Warnings: Kairi will start to have bad language issues... Sora needs to get the soap. Demyx needs to get the water.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Time to Testify Part One

Ven could hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He couldn't believe it just happened so fast. It had only been a few weeks before they last saw Kairi, and just a few days before, she had gotten, well- sexually harassed. Sora and Roxas are way too young to know about stuff like this, because they shouldn't need to get their innocent minds filled with the wrong things.

"I can't do this!" Kairi said as she flailed to escape Axel's grip.

Ventus shivered as he thought about everything that could go wrong and Vanitas stood silent beside him. Roxas fiddled with his backpack, looking uncomfortable, and both Xion and Sora were on the edge of tears. Kairi was crying, and Axel tried to comfort her, only he kept sending glances to the other side of the room, and Ven knew very well he was looking at the man who had done the crime.

Ansem.

Ven could even tell he would have done even more serious crimes before this one, just by looking at him. The judge, Auron, raised his gavel to dismiss the court for a short recess (for Kairi didn't want to go up _there_). As soon as everyone was dismissed, Ventus dragged the three spiky haired boys behind him with one hand, the other cradling Xion as he raced to get to Kairi. "Oh my god!" Kairi wailed, wrapping her arms around Axel in a tight hug. "I can't do this Axel! I can't!" Axel sighed, and shook his head. "Come on, I'm going to take you outside."

"We're coming too!" Sora chirped, reaching out to grab Kairi's hand. The redhead smiled, and ran her finger's through her hair, trying to make herself look presentable. Xion gurgled in Ven's arms, and Kairi seemed to soften up. "You're going to need to testify," Axel reminded Kairi, and her eyes went dim. Her breaths were coming out short and erratic, and Vanitas put his hands on her shoulders.

"Kairi, focus. Ven is going crazy just by looking at him. And whenever Ven goes into mother-hen mode, I usually get kicked out of my own house. Now focus for me, because I'm not going to spend the next few nights at Terra's."

Kairi kept breathing, but she shook her head. "I'm breathing _dammit_, BREATHING!" she cried out in frustration, and Roxas cuddled Sora as the brunette began to sob. "I can't go up there and testify," Kairi paced back and forth, ignoring out the stares of her friends. "I can't just go up and- and- and stop staring at me, you clown-faced _RAPIST_!" she screeched, at the smirking silver-haired man from the other end of where the group was standing.

"Kairi! You have to get ahold of yourself!" Axel demanded. "He's staring," the weeping redhead complained. "He's staring at me, waiting for me to fuck up, and he wants to just get to me again!"

"Kairi needs to wash her mouth with soap," Roxas suggested, and he took out a small bar of soap out of his backpack. Axel sighed. "Let's hope Ansem drops the soap."

_TBC..._


End file.
